


Cover Art for podfic 'De Facto' by pennydreadful read by Lockedinjohnlock

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really put much thought in the question: "Should I put a finger and an anus on the cover?" but I would have ended up with using emojis and that's not the spirit of this story I think :D</p>
<p>I maybe make another one with an old textbook, but right now, that is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for podfic 'De Facto' by pennydreadful read by Lockedinjohnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [De Facto [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234379) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/de%20facto_podfic_zpsvwwuynm8.jpg.html)


End file.
